When I return to you
by anime21
Summary: When a childhood friend of Enzan's comes back, she brings danger and she's going to need Enzan's, Netto's and Raika's help to defeat an evil group known as "Dark Reflection."
1. Will you welcome me?

A couple of silhouettes coat over the colorless wall until a cupboard breaks the shadows and forces the two shadows to combine and become one. As you see the mouths of the silhouettes move, they are only a shell for what creates it. Two adults shout and bicker till the one leaves and never returns home; the other takes his child and leaves the place where two friendships were created and forced to separate… until now…

_"Where are you, Enzan? Wait for me… I'm coming home, back to you…"_

Chapter One- Will you welcome me?

Inside a café on Beach Street is a teenager with white and black hair. He wears a red vest and a black tee-shirt with a yellow neck; his appearance seeming to be normal. He decides that it's too good of a day to say inside a café and walks to a table outside where he can enjoy the sun with his cup of cold ice tea. The sun beats down on his head and face and a soft breeze blows through. He closes his eyes and opens his eyes to look at the street and the scene of the beach and its powerful, yet graceful waves. At the edge of the waves is a girl. She sings and her voice carries to where Enzan is sitting; her voice is as sweet as the sounds of the water crashing into the land. He blinks then shakes his head for a bit then looks at the girl once again, but the girl has left from her position. "I must be seeing things. It couldn't be Ari," he assures himself. He slouches then faces his cup and sips a bit of the tea that he has. Suddenly, a shadow covers the sunlight that reaches Enzan. As he looks up to see who or what might being stopping him from enjoying the sunlight, he sees the same girl that was singing, but up close. She wears a red tee-shirt and deep brown pants. Her light brown hair is tied in a low ponytail and is tied with a deep red ribbon. Her eyes look directly at Enzan in a serious manner. Enzan recognizes the eyes immediately once he sees them. He immediately stops sipping his tea and stands up. He stands two inches taller then this girl that appears before him out of nowhere.

"Aren't you going to welcome an old friend, Ijuin Enzan? I really hope you haven't forgotten me. I know I haven't had a day without you in my mind," she says. She gives him a soft smile then continues to talk to him. "I did promise that I would come back someday, and here I am."

Enzan is speechless throughout the whole encounter he has been through. The only words he can mouth are "Ari." She just smiles and tells him to finish up his tea, and that she needed to talk to him about something important. He just quickly nods and pays for the drink. They both walk out of the shop and walk along the shoreline.

Ari just grabs his shoulders and turns him around to face her. "We are at a crisis. We need your help," she states in utter importance, "and we need your help, NOW." Her smile disappears and she looks halfway to tears. Her head hangs low while her grab lowers from his shoulders to the sides of his arms"I hate to disturb your peace, but I am desperate now… Can you please follow me? I need to take you to my Headquarters. The things I am about to reveal to you are top secret and…" She pauses and swallows hard but then continues, "…dangerous. We have lost agents of ours and this problem is going to grow deadly enough that the public will soon be involved. Follow me."

Ari releases his arms and turns to lead him to the base that they have set up in the area. Enzan grabs her hand and speaks to her softly. "I haven't heard of any mission from my commission. How is it that you know about this information before I do? Why are you even here? Where have you been all these years? I still have so many questions for you and your superiors." Ari just stops and continues to look to the brown moist sand. She motions her other hand for him to follow her.

"All will be answered there," is the only reply she gives and she breaks away from his grip. She continues walking and Enzan continues to follow.

His thoughts on this are _"She left even before my mother died. She was a really hyper and happy person before she left. I haven't seen her since. Where has she been? Why is she here, now? Why does she know something that I wasn't informed about? I AM a net savior. Why wasn't I notified? Where will we go? I hope that it won't end up hurting Anetta or Ari. She seemed really sad when she asked, too. Was she forced? What happened to the agents she talked about?"_ Many more questions run through his head as they walk up to, what seemed like, an abandoned apartment building.

She looks at him with sad eyes and smile on her face. "Please close your eyes. I trust you enough to… just listen to me and follow my directions." She walks up the stairs while holding his hand and they enter the building once Enzan shut his eyes. They walk through the empty building and up to a closet door and both walk into it. Its darkness surrounds them at first, but then it turns brighter each and every second; Enzan can notice that under his eyelids. She opens the door and they walk out to a brightly lit room. The room they walk through was a shade of ultra white, a very bright white that seemingly lights itself up. Hallways and doors surround the area. Behind each door holds desks and computers and all sorts of people. "We're here, you can talk to '_Boss_' here," Ari informed.

Enzan opens his eyes to see an ultra white wall and a bright white door. He immediately shuts them again then reopens them. "I thought you were going to tell me everything. Why do I need to talk to your '_Boss_'?" he questions.

"Just go in, Enzan. You said you wanted to talk to my superiors and now you can, so talk," she answers. He just shakes his head and waits for a reply he wants. "Fine then! Don't go in! But I know for certain that you won't find out what I need help with and it will be your fault for not taking the job and getting the whole world into chaos. It isn't important to a net savior like you…" she says in an annoyed fashion.

With that last remark he just walks inside thinking, "Not my job! Not important? How…" His thoughts stop once the man known to him as "_Boss_" speaks.

"Thank you for coming to me today. I have much to inform you about our crew and the dangers that will come. I know for sure that you have never heard of the **COO**. It stands for the **C**onflict **O**rigin **O**bliterators. We stop many major problems from starting. Ever since the incident with Nebula, the governments from around the planet have formed a force for their country protection. We collect information and we hack into systems to get information if we can. We also send in what we call '_agents_' to rid the country of major threats, ones that will harm the planet. Lately there has been a group of people known as _'Dark Reflection'_ who have captured and killed many of our agents. That shows us how powerful this group is; our cadets are trained until they are good enough to become agents. Ari for example is an agent, one of the youngest and best, I might add," informs the shadowy figure known as "_Boss_". Enzan looks with surprise in his face.

"_Boss_" continues, "We have called the Net Savior HQ and they have said that you and two other boys your age were the best people to help us. I believe their names were Netto and Raika? Well, Raika will be informed with the based at that area and Netto will be informed with someone more familiar to him. Ari wanted to bring you here to allow you to see the facilities here and to assist her in her search for the base and the next attacks. I believe, from her records, that you knew her when she was really young, about when she was three or four. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir," replies Enzan, "We knew each other at a very young age until she moved away…" "_Boss_" nods and points to the door.

"Turn left. And thank you for your help. Good luck," says the mysterious figure in the chair behind the desk. Enzan nods and walks out the dark and dim room. He follows instructions and turns left. While walking down the hall, he sees, forward of him, Ari looking frustrated at the laptop screen. He walks up to the table that she is sitting.

"Need help?" he asks as he smiles at her.

Ari chuckles and says, "Now THAT is a better way of welcoming me back here." They both smile at each other as Enzan grabs a seat at the rectangular, brown table. "Let's get started."


	2. All will be informed

"…Ru-san… eiru-san….MEIRU-SAN!"

Chapter 2- All will be Informed

The sun is still high in the sky; the wind blows a gentle breeze into the school winds once all but the clean crew is gone. In one of the many classrooms in the school, are 2 people, a boy with brown hair and a blue head band with a red and black symbol in front holding a broom, and a girl with brown hair and a pink and a yellow hair clip holding another broom.

"What do you want, Netto-kun?" Meiru says in an annoyed and tired voice. She stands now a tall 5'7". Her hair is clipped up with the same clip she has had since her childhood days and her brown hair flows down to her mid-back. "Gosh, Netto-kun. You should be more polite! You are a 14 year old teenager now and…"

Netto, a 5'9" boy, interrupts her lecture on responsibilities and manner. "Yeah, yeah, I know… But, did you hear about Castillo theme park? They are having a really cool contest again! Maybe they'll have rare battlechips… or maybe cool upgra..OWW!" Before Netto had the chance to finish up that sentence, Meiru takes her broom and whacks him on the head.

"Hmph!" and with that, she turns away from Netto and walks to the opposite end of the room, frustrated. "I'm never talking to you again. Hmph!" She continues her sweeping in silence as Netto weeps in agony and pain from that hit.

Netto pathetically cries out, "Why'd you do that? Grrrr… That hurt! I'm sorry Meiru-chan…" For a split second, Meiru turns around and is about to forgive him for his actions but Netto continues by saying, "…but you tell me that everyday and it is annoying…" Steam begins to shoot out from Meiru's ear and her face turns beet red. Netto begins to ready himself in case he needs to dash away from Meiru's rage.

She suddenly puts a smile on her face and sets her broom down. Netto closes his eyes sigh the biggest sigh of relief until he hears a battle cry from within the room. Meiru lifts up a desk without any problem and tosses it at Netto. Once Netto opened his eyes to what was going on, it was too late. Meiru calmly walks to her broom and continues sweeping the floor. "Netto-kun, stop making a mess on the floor. You'll ruin all the hard work we've been putting onto this floor." She chuckles a bit and continues her work as Netto is on the floor with a red mark on the side of his face and overturned desks bordering him.

They both continue to clean the room until Netto's PET beeps. Netto takes it out of the case it is in and looks at it, wondering who e-mailed him. "Netto-kun! Meijin-san wants use to go to the ACDC Park," informs Rockman. "He says it's urgent."

"Better then staying her with Ms. Loonatic…" whispers Netto to Rockman. He then dashes away from the room but not without getting punished by the most evil glare that Meiru can give to him.

As Netto ran away from the school and towards the park, Rockman asked, "Why are you so mean to Meiru-san, Netto-kun?" Netto glares at his PET while he continues on his way to the ACDC Park. "Hehehehe…Nevermind I asked…" utters Rockman. At that moment, Rockman could see an aura of anger surrounding Netto. From that point on, Rockman just stays quiet until he's called on.

"Netto-kun! Oy! Come here fast! I have important information to give to you!" yells a familiar voice. Standing by the golden squirrel in ACDC Park is Meijin, a brown spiky haired man in a white lab coat. Netto reaches to where Meijin is standing and they exchange their "Hello's" and "How are you's."

"Meijin-san! What is that information you need to give me? Is it a mission that is top secret? Does it have anything to do with Castillo? I hear they have a contest and I think it would be convenient if…" Netto rambles. He continues to ramble on about the Castillo netbattling contest in Castillo until Meijin interrupts him.

"Netto-kun. This is the last time I will tell you this. No –san. Secondly, it is a top secret mission, one that I feel I need to tell you about in person. Thirdly, No, it has nothing to do with Castillo. And lastly, I have a question to ask you." Meijin says urgently. "Do you think you can keep this next job a secret? It is a priority one situation. I need you to be able to not blow your cover, EVER…"

"S-s-sure…ehehehehe…" says Netto in an uncertain voice. "Just tell me the mission! I'll do it. After all, I AM the number 1 netbattling champion." He stands proudly with his left hand resting on his waist and his right hand holding his PET up in the air.

"Oh God… We're all doomed…" says Meijin to himself. He continues speaking to Netto. "You will have to work along side with Enzan and Raika. You think you can handle this mission still?" Netto nods and raises his PET up higher. "You'll also have to work with a totally secret agency that is sponsored by both the government and an iron/steel company. Still think you have what it takes?" Netto, yet again, raises his PET as high as he could. "Well then, follow me to the beach. There will be someone to rendezvous with us there." Meijin walks away from the park squirrel but Netto couldn't follow. "Uh…Netto. We're leaving now…"

"Meijin-san… Help! I think my arms went numb and I think I can't feel my legs anymore…" Netto has been standing in the proud stance for far too long; his arms and legs have gone numb and stiff. Meijin just looks at him with disbelief and walks over to help him out.

Meanwhile in Sharo…

"Raika, are you prepared to help the world again with stopping the forces that wish to crush us? Even if it means your life?" questions a Major from the Military Headquarters.

Standing as still as can be, with his arms to his side, Raika, a blue-haired boy in military clothing, raises his right arm and salutes to his superior. "Yes, sir!"

His major stands half of a foot taller then Raika and with his hands behind his back he says, "The world depends on you once again. Make our country proud." Without another word, the major left and Raika went to his quarters to grab his belongings and go on to the next flight to Electopia.

That afternoon, after Netto's stiff and numb incident, both Meijin and he reach the beach to find a guy in his 20's with black hair that is spiked upward. He wears a pair of thin glasses and wears a navy blue t-shirt and shorts. He notifies Meijin. "I can take it from here, Meijin-san. We will be taking him to base."

"One, no –san. Two, how are we sure you aren't a fake. And three, it would be helpful if we knew your name." Meijin questions. Without question, the guy takes out his card and on the card reads "Code Name: Haxor. Age: Classified. OCC Agent." "Nevermind. Netto, I leave you in his hands now. Do what you can and save the world from these thugs that threaten the world." Meijin walks away from Netto as is in a flabbergasted state.

"What does he mean save the world! He didn't tell me that!" yells Netto.

"We will give you the details once we are at HQ. Please follow me." Haxor whispers to Netto. "Raika and Enzan will be waiting for us there…Or at least Enzan will today."

They continue to walk as Netto continues to talk and ask questions. At the same moment, Raika is on a plane and headed for ACDC Town.


	3. For my home

_"Make our country proud, Raika…"_

Chapter 3 – For My Home…

The speakers roar loudly as a tall 17 year old boy with blue hair and army clothes walk to the terminal where he is to board the next flight to Electopia. People stare at him as he walks through the walkways of the airport. They whisper as he walks pass, but Raika pays no attention to them. As Raika walks by this family, a little 5 year old boy screams "I want to be just like him, Mommy!"

Raika feels the feeling of satisfaction until the mother speaks to her child. "No dear, you don't want to be like him. Children without mommies and daddies only become part of the army. You can be better then that."

Raika, with rage in his heart, walks faster and farther away from the family. He has been trained to hold his rage and temper. In his mind, he says, "I don't need a family. That is why I am who I am. I have become more powerful and smarter because I am who I am. I can't believe I am fighting for these kinds of people…"

He stops before a terminal and compares numbers from a sheet of paper from his pocket to the golden numbers at the far wall. Because they match, he walks through and sits down at a chair with his carry-on book bag. Out of nervousness, the people around him move away from him, as if he were a diseased man. They whisper to each other and make sure they are as proper and as good as they can be; they fear him. Many people whisper things like, "Oh my gosh, that is an army boy!" or "You kids be good or the army boy will eat you or take you away from me" and even "Gosh, that guy is cute. Too bad he is in the army. He'll probably be dead tomorrow." Acting as if he couldn't hear them, they continue to speak more until one girl, about 7 years old, walks up to him and ask, "Why is mommy 'fraid of you, mister?" She had the most innocent face; she even smiles at Raika when she asks.

The mother looks in dread as Raika bends down from his seat and replies to the girl. "I don't know. They seem to not like me. I think it is because of where I work. I didn't have a choice to. If I did, then I wouldn't be here." He chuckles and smiles to the girl. "Now go back to your mom. She looks scared that I might hurt you."

The little girl runs back to her mom then stops. She turns around and states, "I tink you are a nice mister, mister." She smiles then runs back to her mother. Her mother yells at her and holds her as tightly as she can. The little girl says to her mom, "I don know why you are 'fraid of him. I tink he is really nice." She giggles after that comment.

Raika watches the whole scene, then turns to see the other people. They all stare at him then quickly turn away. In Raika's mind, he says to himself, "I know, now, why I need to fight. I fight for the kind people of my country. I fight to make people know I am not evil. I fight for my home…"

"People of flight 386, please take your belongings. It is now time to board your flight to Electopia," announces the airline employee. Everyone lines up before the ticket counter and they start boarding the plane.

The little girl runs up to Raika and holds his hand. With a surprise look on his face, he turns down to see the little girl smiling up to him. He returns the smile and looks back at the mother of the girl. The mother nods back at him.

"My mommy said you were a nice person and she thunked wrong about you. She said it was alwight for me to walk to the plane with you." She giggles and she skippes down the departure gate while holding Raika's hand. Raika just smiles as he watches her skip around him. They walk into the plane and she run right to her seat and sits down. "Mommy and me sit here! Seat 12 a! I have to sit here and wait for mommy."

Raika smiles at the girl and responds by saying, "Ok. I have to sit here at seat 20. That is all the way in the back so I have to move so that people have room to walk on to the plane. I liked talking to you. I hope you have fun on your trip." They both nod at each other and they separate from each other.

As he walks to his seat, he hears the little girl yell to the back. "You are my big broter now!" The mother pulled the girl down and yells at her for yelling on the plane. Raika continues back and continues smiling.

He sits at his seat and sees a mysterious figure next to him; this figure is dark and is covered in a blanket. Raika stares at the figure and the figure's eyes stare right back. A feminine voice speaks "You are the person I am looking for, right; the person to help us, right?" Raika looks in shock and prepares himself to attack this person. "I am guessing that is a yes. Anyway, sit down. I have information for you about our missions. Notice that a 2 chair radius around us is empty right? This is very important for us."

Raika nods and speaks. "How do I know I can trust you? You seem suspicious. I don't like talking to strangers unless my commanders command me to."

Without hesitation, the female lifts up her blanket and shows him a butterfly badge on her white blouse collar. She picks it from her collar and says, "Here look at the back of this. I am an international COO member. I travel everywhere; that is why I am a butterfly agent."

Raika examines the pin then flips it to the back. The back says, "A: Butterfly-COO." He returns the pin and Butterfly places back onto her collar.

"It gives this bland shirt some color doesn't it?" inquires Butterfly.

"I would preferred it if you would just give me the information I need for my mission," announces Raika.

"Ah, yes. They warned me that you would be boring and no fun at all," retorts Butterfly. She continues on with her blabbering about how he needs to loosen up. Raika, although he really wants to get the information from her, stays silent because he knows there will be a long trip ahead.

Suddenly, Butterfly stops and jerks her head up, thus making her brown curly hair bounce up and down a few times. Raika looks at her in a confused manner and then looks around the plane to see anything suspicious. He finds nothing and turns his face back towards Butterfly. All he can hear her whisper now is "Yes, sir" and "Sorry, sir." He suspects that she must be in communication with someone, so he keeps his eyes out for her as she seemingly continues to say "yes, sir." Suddenly, she shoves something black and small into his ear. "'Boss' wants to talk to you. Shhhhh. He'll explain everything," she whispers. Raika strokes his ear a bit to find that it was a mini microphone and ear phone.

"You were in contact with someone this whole time!" Raika loudly whispers to her. Butterfly lifts up her long curly hair and shakes it gently noting that no one bothers to check her hair to see if she is in contact with any one. The earphone looks like a normal earphone piece to tuck into her ear and a little section of a portable microphone that sticks out only one centimeter from the ear piece, the microphone also acts as a receiver and a transmitter. On both ears, she also has hoop earrings just in case anyone was to detect the metal inside the microphone and earphone.

Raika softly speaks to the microphone, which partly hangs out from the earphone. "Sir," he responds to see if it will respond back. The microphone responds with the voice of a man.

"I see that you have met Butterfly. I also see that she didn't tell you anything about the mission," responded the man.

"Yes, sir," answers Raika.

The man sighs a bit but then continues to speak and tell Raika all about the mission. Suddenly the sound of something banging is being heard in the earphone and Raika could hear Netto yelling in the background.

"No one told me about this! Where did Meijin-san go to! I'm going to kill him for this!"

"Netto-kun?" addresses Raika to Netto. "Is that you? Why are you being so arrogant and disrespectful to the commanding officer? Don't you have a duty to your people?"

Netto, back in the "Boss"'s room yells out to a dark box that looks like an old radio. "Raika! Hey! I don't have a duty! Meijin-san didn't tell me anything about this! He just told me I had a mission! I didn't say that I had to help save the world again! You know" At that moment, everyone heard a very loud stomach growl, this included Raika. "Oooohh, I'm soo hungry." Then he flops back down and everyone heard a loud thud.

Raika couldn't help but slap his hand to his forehead and wipe it down his face. After doing so, he heard an alarm sound off in the background. The leader announces to Netto that this will be his first mission and that food will just have to wait. "Netto, head off with Ari and Enzan to the Radio Tower in Elec Town. Trouble is going to start there. Our scouts have spotted some people from Dark Reflection. I have to continue to explain some things to Raika. Haxor, man your station." Two sets of foot steps left the room. "Raika, this is the express flight you are on; you will be arriving here shortly. We will need your help with our missions in protecting the city. We have information that they are after something in Den City. Many clues lead to a massive weapon that will lead to a great amount of chaos everywhere. We believe that they are in the midst of creating a troop of robots by using top secret information. We still need more information and our crews of hackers have been working day and night to try to find out what they may be going after before they actually get to it. We will need your smarts and strength to help us with our mission to protect all that live on this planet. Will you accept this mission?"

Raika, without hesitation, replies "Yes, sir." He takes out his pet and looks at Searchman. "Are you ready?" he asks. Searchman nods in reply. Butterfly looks at Raika and smiles.

"Alright then, agent. I will inform you about your mission once you arrive. Your ETA is about 2 hours 15 minutes. You will also receive a small piece of paper. Do not open it until you leave the plane. Boss, out."

"Welcome to the team, agent," she says. "You get promoted to agent rank even without the training, you lucky goose. Well since this will be a long trip, I need to talk to someone. Lessee here! You can tell me about Searchman and I can tell you about Tetrula! Oh wait! Gimme back that!" She yanks out the earphones and wipes them off. Then she sticks it back in her ear and continues to talk. At that same moment, she slaps a sheet of paper in his hand. "Alright! Well, Tetrula…" She ceases to end with her talking until they reach Den City Airport, the place where they separate and move on to their separate missions.

"Raika, sir. Do you feel up to doing this mission?" Searchman asks.

"Of course. Now we really have the chance to make our nation proud and to prove that we are much better then Netto and I believe the 'Boss' said Enzan was there. We will show them that we are much better then those two are," says Raika in a determined tone. With that said, he walks out and he opens up the sheet of paper that Butterfly gave to him. Besides all the doodling, the note says:

"Hey Raika! I was hoping to meet you sooner then this. I got way too bored and drew all over this paper. Hehehe! Well, go to Beach Street and then look for an abandoned building. There will be a person with black spiky hair like this insert a crude drawing of a black and spiky haired guy with sunglasses that will be waiting to take you to our based. I hope you have fun! smoochies!

Butterfly"

Raika chuckled at the drawings and followed the directions and headed off to base.

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:

The next chapter will start to have some action in it. While Raika is going to headquarters, Netto, Ari, and Enzan head off to the Radio Tower. They meet a mysterious and shadowy man in a trench coat and a hat. Who wears a trench coat and a hat now-a-days and in Summer? There is something wrong with this picture. Wait for the upcoming chapter, Chapter 4: Battle #1- The Fight to Living Rights


	4. Chapter 4

"… I hope that you will be able to accomplish this mission, old man. You fail, I kill. Got that?"

Chapter 4- Battle 1- The Fight for Living Rights

"Here is one person that killed 3 of our top agents, one being my last partner," informs Ari to Enzan. She took in a deep breathe and continued to show him each of the windows for each of the select people. One of the windows, on the computer screen, is a teenage girl with violet hair and deep blue eyes. Ari points to that picture with her index finger and says, "She was my last partner. Her name was Misha, otherwise known as Agent Violet. We don't know what happened to her, but we are assuming that she is dead, for the safety of her cover if she really isn't. If one agent is absent after a mission has ended, we consider him or her dead. We didn't find a body so I still have hope that she is still out there. She might just be hiding out somewhere," Ari says. She then changes her tone to an annoyed voice and finishes her sentence. "…out there… relaxing…" She glares at Violet's picture.

Enzan points to a shadowy picture on the screen and questions who that person was. Someone walks up behind them and pokes Ari's shoulder making her jump from her seat and scream. The person laughs as she jumps. "You should be agent an Mew Mew!" comments the person. The person continues to laugh and walk away once Ari and Enzan turns around to see who did that.

Ari grimaces her face and mouths out the letters, "W-I-T-C-H." Ari sits back down and whispers to Enzan who that person, more specifically an older girl, is. "Her name is Agent Petite. She is no petite, though. She is so mean to me because she is older then me in age and in years, serving COO. I only served for a few years. I think I served for one year less then her? I don't remember. All I know is that she wanted my position and she got a position that she didn't like, so she picks on me for it. She better not forget her place though. I won't forgive her if any of my agents get hurt because she still hold a grudge against me." Enzan looks at Ari with a questioning look on his face; he doesn't ask about where that response came from though. "Well anyway," she continues, "Here are some more statistics that we have. Let's look at them before…"

A loud buzzer sounds off as Ari speaks and Enzan stares at the statistics of everyone that COO has encountered from Dark Reflection. Blues speaks out loud to Enzan as the buzzers and alarms sound off. "Enzan-sama, it seems I have an e-mail from 'Boss.' He is assigning us for this mission and Ari seems to be our assistant and head for this mission. He also says that Netto will be there to assist us, too. He should be heading straight to us right now for more instructions."

"Thank you, Blues," thanks Enzan. "Ari, what is the mission?" he asks to Ari.

In mid transmission, she continues to nod and say her yes sir's. Once she finishes up, she turns to the hallway and waves her hand out to notify that they are waiting for netto to come.

Netto continues to wander the building and walks right passed Ari and her waving hand. "Argh!" yells Netto. "He didn't tell me where to go! Where are they!" He begins to tug his hair as Ari, with an annoyed look on her face, walks over to Netto and taps his shoulder twice.

"Over here," she says in a monotonous voice. She waves her hands and motions for him to follow her to the room that Enzan and she were in. "Never, EVER ignore a lady. Understand?" she roars to Netto. Netto backs away for a moment and just nods his head.

Once they reach the room, Netto and Enzan walk up to each other and greet each other. Enzan starts off by saying, "Hey Netto! It's been a while. How have you been?"

Netto replies to Enzan by saying, "I'm doing fine. I just keep upsetting every girl I run into though." He chuckles and drags Enzan to the corner of the room rapidly. "God, Enzan! She almost as bad as Meiru! What am I gonna do!" whispers Netto to Enzan. "Help me!" An overcast shadow hovers over Netto as he continues to speak. Netto takes no not to it but Enzan can see who is listening on to him speaking. "Enzan!" continues Netto, "They are like…demons! And dragons! They are both so ugly when they are mad and they yell like there is no tomorrow!" Enzan tries to point up to the figure behind Netto but Netto continues to talk. "She's going to eat me! I have to see demons everyday now!" Suddenly, something huge and unbreakable smashes against Netto's head.

"Hmph! Now! Let us talk about the mission! NOT ME! We have to head off to the Elec Town Radio Tower. If you want to make it home to eat your dinner and go to bed to wake up for summer school, you had better listen well. We have to head there now. I will explain on the way."

Ari dashes out of the room and down a few corridors within the building. "Ok! We will be head off and pretend we aren't doing anything important. It is 6 o'clock in the evening now so we had better finish this mission fast. I want to eat dinner and go home and be able to sleep tonight. Now, we are just kids and we are chasing after each other, literally. Enzan, you are 'it'. Catch one of us once we get to the tower and that person will make a bet saying that the first to jack in to the tower will win. Just jack into the dial on the radio tower and we can make up whatever on the way. Got that?" She didn't stop to hear their response and rushed out the door. "Tag! You're it!" She laughed and ran towards the Metro.

Netto just ran and looked at Enzan, blinked a bit and laughed. "Ha! You're It! Can't catch me!" yelled Netto. He then dashed out of the building and headed towards the Metro, too, thinking "I think I'm going to like this job."

"Oh my God…" sighed Enzan. He runs out and trying not to seem like he was acting. He absolutely thought that this was ridiculous.

As they expected, there is someone else walking towards the tower 5 minutes later. He is wearing a brown trench coat and a matching hat. Hidden under his hat his is silvery hair. He walks up to the tower and stares at it. He sighs for a moment then stops after hearing children come towards him.

"Ha ha ha!" I'm going to win!" yells a girl. He can hear and feel two more footsteps pursuing her. He is able to see a young 14 year old girl, with brown hair neatly tied in a low ponytail, running towards the radio tower. Suddenly, the elderly man could see two more boys running towards him, one with black and white hair and one with brown hair.

The man can't stop panicking as he worries about what might happen to him or what he might have to do to those children. He turns away from the children and walks at a faster pace to the tower speakers.

Ari notices this and accelerates as much as she can to try and catch up to the old man. Ari waves her hands and tells them to move in faster. She stands by the gate surrounding the tower and points her red and yellow PET, the advanced PET model, to the dial of the tower and yells, "Flare. Plug in, transmission!" A red laser beam hits the dial and Flare, a mainly red navi with a yellow band around her torso about an inch apart and yellow stripes running down her legs to her pointed-top boots, is sent into the tower computer. Following her is Netto then soon after, Enzan. They both plug in their navis, Rockman, a blue navi, and Blues, a red and white navi. Ari raises her eyebrow for a second and says loudly enough for the man to hear, "I win."

The man looks in horror at the control panel takes out a gray model PET, the PET with the one screen and the plug and cord. "Jack in, Mono!" yells the man. He inserts the plug into a slot. "Finish mission and don't harm anything. They need our help and we can't let my daughter die."

"Hey, Mister! Stop right there!" yells Ari. "Flare! Prevent him from damaging the tower or inserting any data!"

In the cyberworld, Flare materialized in one position, keeping her eyes out for anything unusual. Rockman then "Blues, Rockman, I want you guys to look around, I want you to stop any navi that seems suspicious, got that?" commands Flare in a firm and strong voice.

"Yes, ma'am!" replies Rockman. "Are you ready Netto-kun?" he asks.

"Let's do some net saving, Rockman!" responds Netto. Rockman nods while thinking "I have a very brave and valiant NetOp" until Netto continues to speak. "You better hurry Rockman! I need to get home and eat!"

"I anticipated too much…" Rockman murmurs as he walks to the left of his position and observes the area before him.

Blues did the same as Rockman and checked on his NetOp. "Enzan-sama, are you prepared?"

Enzan simply nods and says, "Do what you need to do to finish up this mission quickly and smoothly.

Blues nods in return and dashes off to look for any navi that is out of place.

Flare, without checking on Ari, follows the directions given to her. She walks straight a head and looks in all directions around her. Everyone else does the same. She walks all the way to the end of the area and stops to report to her NetOp. At this point, she does not see anyone else from her crew.

Meanwhile, Ari and the others approach the old man. The old man begins to mumble and babble on about how "nothing is going the way they had planned it" and that he "can't afford for this mission to become a failing mission."

"Old man! Stop right there!" orders Ari. "Under government orders, I place you under arrest for suspected sabotage. Now come nicely and recall your navi. Your sentence and judging will be short and easy on you if you do this in a peaceful…" As she is speaking to him Netto notices something sparkling from the old man's face.

Netto walks up to Ari as she speaks and whispers in her ear, "Ari, this isn't right. Let's see what is wrong before we arrest him."

"Sorry," Ari responds. "I can't afford to let him get away." Ari, after taking note of the tears screaming from his face, walks up to the man. "Who is ordering you to do this?"

The man turns around and shoves everyone away, his yelling filled with emotion and pain. "Stay away, little children! Go away!" With those forced screams from his lips, he continues to direct his navi. "Insert the data and we can go back!"

In the shadows of the upper level of the tower, two figures, a tall slender body and a smaller body being held to the taller mass. A grin and a low volume chuckle emits from the taller person. "Keep it up old man… hehehe."

"Ari-sama, I don't see anyone here," reports Flare from the cyber world. "I will proceed to find the others immediately…" Suddenly, an incoming message came. "Wait incoming e-mail from Rockman. It seems that he found someone who seems to not want to cooperate with us. I'm checking on it now." She rushes to Rockman's position with great speed. Side by side with her is Blues to her left. He seemed to have had the same message delivered to him. They rush to the left corner of the area, to where a rather large control panel is.

In sight, are a blue navi and a green navi. They converse in loud tones.

"My NetOp needs my help or else his family will get killed! You have to let me finish up my mission!" screamed the green normal navi. "If you don't go, I-I have to t-try to h-hurt you! St-st-stay back!" He points a normal buster towards Rockman; the normal navi then proceeds to get closer to the control panel.

"Oy!" yells Rockman in fear. "You can't mess with the tower! Many people will get hurt!" he holds his hands up in front of his face and steps back slowly.

Gaining distance towards the two are Blues and Flare. Flare then gives orders to Blues to assist Rockman in any way he can. Flare then, while still dashing ahead, spins to the right and disappears. Blues spins and disappears; he reappears in front of the green navi and slashes once. This blow to the green navi sends him back to his PET.

"Mission accomplished here, ma'am," informs Flare to her operator.

Meanwhile, after Mono is sent back to the PET, the man stares at his PET in horror. "No! This can't be happening! Elisa! I won't let you down! You can't take away my right to save my grand daughter from living!" He then immediately takes out, what looks like a battlechip. He is about to insert it into the tower until Netto runs in and knocks the old man over.

"Hey! We said we would help! Stop that!" urges Netto as he reaches for the chip.

Ari, without notice, takes out a long, 5 yard piece of black string with the diameter of a quarter of an inch. She tries the rope a bit by tugging on both ends of it. She looks at the old man and whiplashes. The whipping piece of string shoots in the direction it was shot towards and wraps around the leg of the slimmer figure above them. Ari, without hesitation, looks at the figure and tugs really hard. "Enzan, catch."

Both figures drop from the air. The sunlight revealed the younger and smaller figure to be a little girl around the age of 7 with blonde and curly hair falling with flowing hair. Her mouth, arms, and legs were duct taped to restrict her voice, and movement. The Slimmer figure was revealed to be a female with black hair and black clothing to allow her stealth. As they both dropped, the person in black releases the little girl in mid air and aims her PET at the tower controls. A red beam fires from the PET and into the tower.

Enzan catches the little girl in the air; the face of both of them terrified. Enzan then shifts his attention to the other woman. She lands on her feet and knees and laughs maniacally. "Ha ha ha ha ha! You can't stop us! If you stop one person, there will always be another person to back them up! Besides, we only wanted that old bag to do our dirty work 'cause we were all too lazy! He isn't worth a thing to us. But since he didn't get the job done, I'll do it for him… he he he he heh." She stands up and holds her PET out in front of her. "Agent 57 of Dark Reflection! Miaka Suni!"

Ari looks at the screen with a stern face. Netto and Enzan get up and look at their screens, too. "Get ready for some trouble, guys," announces Ari to her crew.

Everyone that has a PET and a navi jacked into the net, look at their and yell out, "Battle routine, set!"

"Execute!" yells Netto.

"Wipe them out!" shouts Enzan.

"Rip them to pieces!" yells Suni.

"…go…" says Ari with a monotonous voice.

Back in the Cyber world, a new navi appears inside a circle of three navis, Flare, Blues, and Rockman. Its form is based on a werewolf. It is black and has yellow claws. His eyes are scarlet and his chest is a shade of a darker colored gray. He stands and looks into the face of all his enemies. He growls at each and roars. He then faces in a nutral direction where he can see all and know where each person's position is.

Rockman, Blues, and Flare all look at him. They get themselves in a battle-ready stance, legs spread apart and aiming themselves towards their target. Rockman is aiming his buster towards the new enemy; Flare aims her left forearm towards her target; Blues readies his cyber sword.

BATTLE ROUTINE, SET! EXECUTE!

The werewolf-like navi leaps into the air and seemingly rips the air, continuously, with his claws by cross slashing downward at the circle of navis below him. His loud grunts and growls follow each and every slash he makes.

Rockman runs away from the slashing blades of wind, and he begins to blast at his target. Netto inserts a Spreader and Rockman uses that to also fire at the beast. He, as he runs, continuously dodges the blades and stays in motion. "Netto-kun! Soul unison!"

While Rockman is running from and returning fire, Blues slashes through each as if they were nothing then begins to launch himself up towards the werewolf as he continues to slash and defend and himself.

Flare flips backwards and straight up into the air. She forces herself to do a moderate speed spin and fires wideshots of electrically charged fire towards the enemy.

Suddenly, the werewolf shrieks an ear piercing shriek. This forces everything away as he lands on the ground. Blues flies through the air after being knocked away by the force of the sound waves. These sound waves paralyze everyone and keep them at their place. Once the wolf navi lands, he races after Blues with amazing speed.

"Blues!" yells Rockman as he stands helpless to assist Blues.

"Blues-sama!" cries Flare as she, too, falls from the air.

"Blues!" yells Enzan. "Barrier 100!" This battlechip helps to defend against any damage that could possibly come from that attack. A strong, circular, and light blue barrier is raised around Blues.

"Not today, babe! Urufu, Bronze fist!" yells Suni. She loaded the battlechip Bronze fist and Urufu broke the barrier with his right fist. This punch allowed him to wind up his left hand. This winding of his left arm rises up the attack power of his slash. Urufu ended his screech and slashed Blues right away, slamming him down and causing great damage to Blues. This immediately caused him to plug out.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! One down and two to go Urufu!" updates Suni. "At this rate, we'll take over this city! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Ari grits her teeth as Blues is eliminated from the fight. She continues to consentrate on the battle before her. Netto grits his teeth in anger and takes out a soul unison chip. "Rockman! Soul unison, Blues soul!" Rockman transforms into a form that closely resembles Blues. "You won't get away with doing that to Blues!" he screams in anger.

"We won't let you get away with hurting Blues!" yells Rockman. "Sonic Boom!" He slashes once, creating a rushing blade, at the beast and rushes towards him. "HAAAAAAAAA!"

Urufu chuckles motions himself to the left to dodge the Sonic Boom attack then rushes forward towards Rockman with his claws ready for another attack. Rockman's blade now makes contact with Urufu's claws. They force out every bit of their energy to repel each other and knock each other away.

As they confront each other, Flare gets up and rushes in behind Urufu by using an area grab or area steal. They are too involved with each other to notice that she appeared there. Urufu's Netop shrieked his name to warn him and plugged him out.

"Cheap Netop and your cheap tactics. I'm gonna enjoy this battle. Dimensional Area! Now!" yelled Suni to a mini microphone on her collar of her shirt.

A beam from an unknown location shot out towards the area. Ari quick yelled to her team mates back at the base. "I need a Dimensional Breaker! I repeat, Dimensional Breaker!"

At the base, Agent Petite and her gang are at the station which was assigned the duty to use the mechanism called the Dimensional Breaker. It is a radio dish that shoots out a particle beam of the opposite charge compared to the Dimensional Beam. It is used to counter the Dimensional Beam which causes the Dimensional Area to form, an area where the internet world and the real world collide and unite.

"Oh look! Ari needs our help. Should we help that little "squash"? Nah…" Petite mumbled to herself. Her friends just laughed and nodded their heads as Ari kept yelling for their help.

Ari, as a desperate measure, told everyone to get away from the Dimensional Area that is to be formed. "Get out of here, everyone! Enzan, Netto, we have to retreat! Let's move!"

"Ari, you can go," ordered Enzan. "Netto and I can take this freak."

"Yeah! Rockman! Are you ready to take this person down?" asked Netto while knowing his reply.

"I'm right with you, Netto-kun," replied Rockman.

Ari helped the child and the old man get away and took Netto and Enzan away from the area by dragging them away by holding at a pressure point in each of their hands. Ari yelled out to them, "You guys have no idea what you are up against! Let's go back and regroup!"

As they run away, The Dimensional Area envelops the tower. Inside the tower, the figure of a girl holding her PET is still inside. Her laugh is as loud and as piercing as an off tune piccolo. She continues to laugh as Ari drags away Netto and Enzan.

"Let me go! I said, let me go!" scrambles Netto as he tries to wriggle out of Ari's pressure point grab. He twists his wrist and hand and breaks free of the grab and Enzan does the same.

They both roar at her with great rage. "Why are you stopping us from beating her and stopping us from protecting the tower? Isn't that our job!" They both grabbed at her collar and looked at her with great and fierce rage. Ari's head hung low. She didn't dare look them in the eyes.

"Head off to base… That is an order…"commanded Ari.

The took their hands off of Ari's collar and headed off the base as fast as they could. Netto mumbled to himself. Enzan, however, thought many thoughts to himself.

"Why did she call us off like that. I know we can beat her," thought Enzan to himself, "Is there something she is hiding from us?"

His thoughts were interrupted by Rockman's and Netto's voices.

"Netto-kun! Mom wants us to go back home. It's night time and dinner is ready!"

"But...But… The mission!"

Netto continued running and struggling to decide. Ari then ran up and spoke up to him. "Go home. We can meet up tomorrow. Our back-up crew will hold off and the police can assist us, too. Go home to your mother and tell her nothing of this. As far as she is concerned, this is another one of your net-savior Missions." Netto nodded and ran home.

The sun has already set and the moon's luminosity is the only light in the sky besides the blanket of stars.

5 minutes afterwards, Enzan and Ari finally reached the base. Ari shoved Enzan to the wall and kept him pinned there. She looked him straight in the eyes and spoke to him softly and in the most eerie tone, she said, "I don't need you two to die. You guys can die on your own time. If I were alone, I might have stayed and died, but I can't have two of the newest temporary members dead. You guys don't know what you are up against. I do, however. Once they trap you into that Dimensional Area, they won't let you go alive. Our best member was killed that way. Dimensional Breakers only work on the beam, not the dome itself. I can't afford to have any of you hurt." She moved away from him and walked over to the station controlling the Dimensional Breaker Beam. She punched the first girl she saw, which ended up being Agent Petite.

She got herself ready to punch Petite by hovering over Petite's fallen body. "Who the heck gave you the right to endanger new recruits from my team! Huh?" cried Ari, "Can you tell me that?" Petite stands ups and pushes Ari away.

"I don't gotta Listen to a little pip squeak like you," responded Petite to Ari's comment. "Let's fly girls." The girls from the group that hang out with petite walked away with Petite as Ari glared at them all. She blew out hard through her nose and plodded out to see Haxor. Enzan watched the whole incident and decided that he should head back home.

"Haxor!" cried Ari in an urgent voice. "I need a new…" She struggled for a word to insert into her sentence. Then she continued to speak. "…SOMETHING! I can't always watch after those rookies! And I can't risk them being … well in danger!" Ari messed her hair up a bit as she tried to keep her hands occupied and to keep herself from bursting into complete madness.

Haxor then held her hand and said, "I think I got something for ya. Just made it today. It's called the Dimensional Breaker chip. Very original I know. But, lemme tell you what it can do. Slot it in and you can get out or into the dome."

"We'll be needing that a lot Haxor," sighed Ari. She had a worried face on her. "We'll really be needing that to reclaim that tower area again…"

Later as Enzan and Netto were getting ready for bed, they began to think about how drastically their lives had just morphed. They discussed their thoughts with their navis and went to bed.

The next morning came and the sky was dreary and humid. The rain poured down from the gray sponges in the sky and the sound of the quiet summer Sunday never ceased to end… until…

"DOOM! BOOM! CRASH!" Something in the distance had suddenly crashed. Enzan and Netto both looked out their windows and in the distance, they could see a Dimensional Area, the same one that had surrounded the Tower last night.

"Netto-kun! Ari-san sent us an email saying that we should head off to base. Something is terribly wrong!" informed Rockman

"Let's check it out!" replied Netto as he rushed off into the rain in his skates.


End file.
